


"Ты поосторожнее с этой твоей эльфийкой"

by LazyRay



Series: Кадгар и Ко [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Humor, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Ты поосторожнее с этой твоей эльфийкой.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Моей эльфийкой?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>У него их было с десяток, этих эльфиек. Жрицы, стражи, разведчики...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ты поосторожнее с этой твоей эльфийкой"

Сидел себе тихо-мирно на поваленном стволе дерева, читал. Его прогнали сюда, чтобы «не путался под ногами, пока отряд разбивает лагерь». Всё равно толку от него в вопросе палаток никакого, а тут он и в стороне, и на глазах, если беда какая. По правде говоря, Кадгар был рад наконец-то дать отдых гудящим ногам. А в сумке завалялась чудесная и очень полезная книжка: по супер-упаковке огромной кучи необходимых предметов в небольшую и легкую сумку. Чрезвычайно полезно в походе – и актуально до боли. С «небольшой» частью Кадгар справился, а вот с весом у него выходили проблемы. Славный компактный рюкзачок весил как полная телега добра, какого он, собственно, и запихал туда. Как решить эту закавыку, Кадгар понятия не имел. Уважаемой автору книги удавалось же! Как?!  
\- Слышь, Кадгар, – проскрипели рядом.  
\- М-м?  
\- Я не сильно отвлекаю?  
Зачем вот спрашивать, когда уже отвлек? Странные люди.  
Кадгар оторвал взгляд от книги и уставился на собеседника: весь внимание. Опять проблемы с Железной Ордой, очередные проблемы с Гул'даном или какие новенькие проблемы на его седую голову?..  
\- Хороший ты мужик, Кадгар, – задушевно сказал дворф.  
...или Телин каверзу опять затеял.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Но немного не от мира сего.  
\- Ну, спасибо.  
\- Без обид, – Телин присел на бревно рядышком. – Все вы, маги, такие, повидал я вашего брата. У вас в голове пары винтиков не хватает, а может, наоборот, пара лишних, вот так вот.  
\- Лааадно, – протянул Кадгар.  
\- Так вот, я и хочу посоветовать тебе в одном житейском вопросе. Как мужик мужику. Понимаешь?  
Если ответить «нет», будет ли это подтверждением отсутствия в голове данного мага необходимого винтика?  
\- Ты поосторожнее с этой твоей эльфийкой.  
\- Моей эльфийкой?  
У него их было с десяток, этих эльфиек. Жрицы, стражи, разведчики...  
\- Страж твой! – с выражением проговорил дворф.  
Страж?  
\- Телохранитель? – с сомнением уточнил Кадгар.  
\- Во-во, ты знаешь, какие они.  
Какие они? Вот лично Кордана была очень заботливой, даже чересчур. Но вряд ли такая заботливость стоила таких страшных предупреждений?  
\- Э...  
\- Вцепятся – не отстанут. Вон, на Иллидана того же посмотри! До могилы же довела одна такая!  
Предположим, до могилы Иллидана довело вовсе не...  
\- Послушай...  
\- Да не за что, – довольно сказал дворф и соскочил с бревна. – Пойду, погляжу, что на ужин.  
И ушел, оставив великого мага сидеть с разинутым ртом.


End file.
